1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wireless connection establishment method, its system, a radio device control terminal used therein and a program for controlling the operation of the control terminal, and more particularly to a wireless connection establishment system needed for audio and video devices, each having radio communication function, to exchange multimedia information, such as audio and video information, with each other.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventionally, a wireless connection must be established (set up) for audio and video devices, each having radio communication function, to exchange multi media information, such as audio and video information, with each other. As an example of such a wireless connection establishment, there has been known a method that establishes via a radio device control terminal a connection between radio devices which are audio and video devices (Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2001-345817, for example).
In this wireless connection establishment method, there exist a plurality of radio devices requesting a wireless connection establishment, a radio device control terminal reads an identifier set for each radio device and sends the identifier thus read to the radio devices so that the radio devices exchange information needed for establishing a connection with each other. Accordingly, a connection establishment can be conducted between the plurality of radio devices.
According to the prior art described above, an identifier set for each radio device is exchanged via a radio device control terminal between a plurality of radio devices requesting a wireless connection establishment, and therefore the identifier set for each radio device, which can be read by the radio device control terminal, can also be read by another radio device control terminal, so that a wireless connection can be established with an unintended radio device by exchanging the identifier. This causes a security problem. Furthermore, in some cases, when establishing a wireless connection, a user is required to perform a complex operation, such as inputting a PIN (Personal Identifier Number) code, etc.
In addition, there are cases where there exist multiple transmission formats with which the radio devices are compatible. In those cases, when establishing a connection between the radio devices, a transmission format must be determined in which multimedia information including video and audio information is transmitted between the radio devices. The prior art described above, however, makes no reference to a transmission format determination function.
Accordingly, an object of the present invention is to provide a wireless connection establishment method and its system enabling determination of a transmission format while giving consideration to security when conducting a connection establishment needed to send and receive multimedia information between radio devices having a radio communication function and also to provide a radio device control terminal used in the system and a program for controlling the operation of the control terminal.